


A Little Bit Overwhelmed

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [6]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Heavy, Crying, Demeaning Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Incubus Dark, Multiple Orgasms, Overwhelmed, Sex light, Unusual penis, it's not like i like you or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: Sometimes you really can have too much of a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> For the wonderful SweetieFiend, since they asked so nicely. Sequel to A Drop of Hell, A Touch of Strange.

You’re splayed out on the bed, covered in sweat, panting and moaning as Dark thrusts into you. You had summoned him on purpose this time, saying his name in a voice that had only shook a little with arousal. His come tingles on your skin from when he came on your tits earlier, and his hands are probably leaving bruises on your hips as he drives himself into you. He’s whispering in you ear, calling you a slut, a whore, *his*, and then his teeth are just barely pricking your neck and it’s all so good, so wonderful so—  
  
Too much, it’s suddenly all too much, too many things happening at once. The arousal in your belly flips off like a switch and you’re crying, tears streaming down your face.  
  
To his credit, Dark stops immediately. He also looks confused as he says something that makes your bones itch, all six of his eyes looking puzzled. He pulls out of you and sits back on the bed, his ridged cock still hard and wet, his dark wings drooping slightly.  
  
“Shit, what’s wrong? Did I break you?” He doesn’t sound angry or annoyed, and you’re surprised, though that doesn’t stop the tears. You’re taking frantic little hiccuping breaths in between trying to apologize, scrubbing the tears from your eyes.  
  
“Sometimes I forget how fragile humans are,” you hear Dark mutter. “First, stop apologizing, you’re wasting perfectly good oxygen. Second, take a deep breath for me, then let it out real slow. Repeat until you can breathe like humans normally do.”  
  
It doesn’t take you long until you get your breathing under control, and you’re just left feeling fragile and embarrassed, the last of your tears rolling down your blushing cheeks.  
  
“Okay, good, that’s good.” Dark makes a thinking face, all six of his eyes blinking, as if he’s going down a checklist. “Now, what do you need from me? Reassurance? A glass of water? Cuddles?” He says the last like he’s barely repressing a shudder and it’s almost funny. You tell him what you need and he climbs off of the bed. “Then you’re going to be okay if I leave you alone for a minute?”  
  
You nod and watch him walk away, the shadows in the room trailing after him like a cloak. You sit up a little in bed and you’re mostly composed by the time he comes back, glass of water in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. “Here.”  
  
You accept both things gratefully, mopping tears off your face and drinking the water. During it all, Dark watches you, cautious, like he’s afraid you’re going to start crying again. One of his pairs of eyes fade as you watch. “Was it all just too much for you all of a sudden? That tends to happen a lot with me.” He grins. “I’m just too much for some people to handle sometimes.”  
  
It just happens sometimes, you crying when you get overstimulated, but you had been enjoying yourself up until that point, and you tell him so. He looks relieved.  
  
“Oh good.” Something flickers across Dark’s face. “I mean, broken toys are no fun to play with, that’s all.”  
  
You take another sip of water to hide your smile.  
  
“So like, do you want to… continue?”  
  
You nod, your cunt aching like a bruise, and he smiles at you, his third set of eyes slowly fading back in. “That’s my needy slut.”  
  
Dark’s not gentle with you, doesn’t treat you like glass, but the part of your brain still capable of thought notices that he seems to be watching your face more often, and concentrates on stimulating one part of your body before moving to the next. He takes you apart and by the time he’s done with you you can barely even move and you’ve lost track of how many orgasms you’ve had. He leans over you, clothes magically back on, and gives you a grin with too many teeth. “You know, since I’m sometimes too much for one person to handle, the easy away around that is for you to invite some friends.”  
  
Dark laughs when he sees your facial expression, the sound causing the darkness around him to ripple. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He winks with three of his eyes and vanishes, leaving you exhausted, sore, and very, very satiated.


End file.
